Save Me From Cho
by Denna
Summary: This is a oneshot story about Harry and Cho... Well, eventually Harry and Draco... See... Harry's gay... :One shot ONLY!


**Disclaimer: So not mine!**

**BTW: This is one shot. Do not ask for more, you will not get it. : )**

* * *

"Harry? Are you ready to go to Hogsmeade, mate?" Ron asks thru the door. I look at myself in the mirror, my broad shoulders, strong looking arms, I hate my body... I don't like Cho, but Hermione has set us up. I don't know why she bothers…

"Come on, Harry. I'm sure Cho will be waiting." Hermione says, smiling even though I can't see her. I pull on my clothes Hermione had picked out, great, they make my sad eyes look huge, and really bright green. Great…

"I'll be down soon." I murmur through the door, I don't understand why I don't want to meet up with Cho, last year she was the hottest person alive, now… Girls aren't interesting… Oh no! Am I Gay? No, no, no, don't worry, I'm not…

"Hurry Harry," Ron calls as they walk away, But I don't _want_ to meet up with Cho! I moan to myself fixing my hair and walking down to the Common Room where Hermione and Ron are waiting.

"Oh, you look beautiful, Harry!" Hermione says happily walking over to me, I should ask Hermione to help me, no, no, she'll think you're insane, it's worth a try.

"Hermione, um, can I talk to you for a, a moment…?" I ask my female best friend, she looks at me worriedly, but slows down as Ron trots ahead to eat food.

"What's wrong, Harry?" She asks, the look of concern on her face scaring me, I shudder, take a deep breath, how to say it? How to ask?

"I- I don't, don't like girls – not as much as I used to… I- I think I like –" I draw a shaky breath as we walk past Malfoy who looks directly at me and smiles, well, it's a smile for him,

"Malfoy?" Hermione fills in horrified, I look back at Malfoy, who is still smiling after me, watching my… Butt? I feel myself smile back, I force myself to turn back to Hermione, shaking the thoughts away.

"Harry!" That was Ginny, she was running along, Blaise, her boyfriend, now standing with Dra- Malfoy, who was still smiling and watching me.

"Hey Ginny…" Hermione and I say as she joins us, I look back quickly, Blaise and Malfoy are getting up and following us to the Great Hall.

"Did you know Draco was looking at your butt and smiling Harry?" Ginny asks, I feel myself go red in the face, I turn slightly, the Slytherin boys had heard her. Blaise smirked at Draco and whispered something to his friend making him go red, too.

Obviously he didn't realise… "I noticed…" I murmur to Ginny, she hits me on the arm, as if though to say, Harry, you're straight, its what everyone expects.

Dra- Malfoy looks up and we lock eyes, he nods as if though to say he can help me with Cho… I smile and find Ron at Gryffindor Table, stuffing his face with food.

"Hey Ron, slow down!" The girls say as we sit down, I search the Hall for Cho, she's sitting with her friends, her hair up all nice, pity I have to break her heart… I am gay… Nuts! Crap! What'll Ron say?

I pick up my fork and start eating what Hermione has put on my plate, bacon and eggs, I reach for my pumpkin juice as a platinum blond head sits down.

"So, Harry, are you ready to meet Cho?" Ron asks, Hermione and Ginny look away, I breath in, and out.

"Yeah… Shall we go?" I say getting up, the four of us walk out of the hall and out to the carriages to go to Hogsmeade. Cho meets up with us as we hop in one. She smiles and sits across from me.

"Okay, see you at three, Harry." Ron and Hermione smile, Ginny comes with Cho and I, she's going to meet Blaise in the small restaurant where Cho and I are dining, as we walk thru the doors, a platinum head dashes away from Blaise.

"See you later," We bid to Ginny as she waltzes over to her date, Cho and I sit down, and at the next table I can see Draco, he smiles.

We order our food and start to eat, as we begin our dessert, Cho smiles, "Harry, are you ready to kiss me yet?" She simpers, I look up to Draco, he nods, a sly grin plastered on his face.

Ginny and Blaise are watching, Draco gets up and slowly walks up behind Cho, here comes a scene…

"How dare you! You said you were sick! That's why you couldn't meet me! And now you are here, with him!" Draco shrieks at Cho, "You said you loved me! How could you?" He starts crying, "I love you, Cho! How could you?" Then he fells to his knees crying.

I look at Cho angrily, "Cho?" I ask her, she turns to me wide eyed,

"Harry, no, I never. I would never, he – he's lying Harry, I- I love you! I- I don't know w-what he means? H-He's lying, trust me, Harry!" Cho cries,

"How can I not believe _that_?" I ask indicating to the sobbing Draco, "How can I not? I trusted you! It- It's over!" I yell at her, Blaise comes and helps Draco up and out while Ginny walks with me.

The moment we are out of the restaurant Draco stops crying and wipes his face clean, he smiles at me, "Did I do well?" He asks, I smiles back and grab his shoulders,

"Great! Thank you!" I cry happily kissing him suddenly, I pulled back as quickly as I had started it, "Sorry." I mutter, Draco grabs my hand,

"It's okay, I was hoping you would do that." He says walking along with my hand in his. I look at him, not really surprised.

We stop and I smile at him again, "Thanks once more, Draco" I say, a big cheesy grin on my face,

"It's okay," Draco smiles goofily back.

I pull him to me and kiss him again, this time slower and more needily, he replies to it with a kiss of his own, slowly kissing, tenderly, lips moving over each other, he probes at my lips with his tongue, I accept it slowly as we deepen the kiss, until –

"YOU! YOU LYING CHEATING –!" Cho screams seeing us, I pull back from Draco,

"I broke up with you, get over it, I don't find you attractive, I never did." I roll my eyes and go back to kissing Draco.

* * *

Feel free to review: ) Nice review are accepted, mean ones are burned in the fire and never mentioned. : ) 


End file.
